The present application relates to semiconductor device fabrication, and more particularly to the monolithic integration of light-emitting elements, optical components and integrated driving circuits on a single chip.
Semiconductor optoelectronic devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes are used in a wide range of applications, such as telecommunication, display, solid-state lighting, sensing, surveillance and imaging. LEDs or laser diodes are often integrated with optical components such as Bragg grating filters or nano-mirrors to optimize the frequency of emitted light or to enhance efficiency. Meanwhile, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits formed on a silicon substrate having a (100) crystallographic surface orientation are also needed for driving the LEDs or the laser diodes. Conventionally, all three components are put together by chip bonding, which is time consuming. Therefore, a simple process that allows monolithic integration of optoelectronic devices, optical components and driving circuits remains needed.